Your Mine
by MsHiatusQUEEN
Summary: It's been a while since Nico saw Percy and Annabeth. Status undetermined.
1. Nico

**A/N:**

 **Hello! It's been a long awaited comeback for me actually haha.. honestly I don't know what to say.. I'm so sorry! TT this maybe my last farewell fic.. I haven't been able to get back into PJO please forgive me! As a sorry I've written my last fic.. maybe I'll have another return soon but for now this maybe it... thank you all so much for liking my stories! Maybe if I have many fans I'll continue just.. one but for now idk how to continue any so please spare me! TT Thanks for liking my random ideas over the past years! I still am writing but it's diffrent genres and not related to PJO but maybe I'll return who knows?** **Love you all!**

 **ps. If you want a sequel to any story comment down!**

 **[9.26.19. grammer checks]**

* * *

Nico had randomly appeared at Percy and Annabeth's apartment one yesterday so Percy gladly invited him to stay. Flash forward to today it was getting close to dinner time, Nico nagged at Percy to start cooking by washing the veggies while he made the meat. He smiled in secret when Percy threw a childish fit but still went to the kitchen. He stole side glances watching Percy peel the lettuce he was still grumbling.

 _Cute_.

Nico sighed, this was probably the last time he would see Percy in a while he had many new business trips his stupid father arranged so seeing him would be difficult.

"So how _are_ things going for you?" Percy curiously looked over at him.

Nico bit his lip normally he didn't like talking about his business with others but he guessed with Percy was fine...

"It's.. fine." He managed to speak up.

Nico held his breath, he knew that Percy didn't like it when he couldn't start up a conversation but honestly it was hard. As expected, Percy sighed.

"You know, I was glad you came back." Percy gave him a sad smile. "Will you stay?" He asked.

Percy's gaze was so hopeful it caused Nico to look away. "I... don't know." Nico finally answered him.

Annabeth came in from the living room and smiled at Nico. Percy lit up the moment he saw her, she walked over to Percy to give him a peck on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his back. Nico had to turn away to the steak he set on the pan.

"I'm glad you came back, Nico! It's a good thing your making Percy cook! He honestly can't do anything!" Annabeth teased him, Percy whined at Annabeth.

"Hey, what do you mean I can't do anything I practically saved the whole world!"

Annabeth laughed, they playfully fought each other.

Nico had to hold his breath from not wanting to just leave right then and there. He maybe should thank his father for giving him all these business trips. One main reason he wanted to leave was that he couldn't stand... not being able to love...

Now, don't get him wrong he did love the little get away with all his friends but he knew he didn't belong. He planned to leave first thing at midnight and not come back for a while. The fates was set for him to not belong oh how cruel were they.

"Oh, yeah!" Percy looked over to Nico who almost had a heart attack from the sudden outburst. He gently pushed Annabeth off of him but not before giving her a kiss back then, he walked over to Nico.

"Here," Percy took something out from his pocket and handed to Nico. Hesitantly, he opened his hands and Percy dropped a bracelet.

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Uhm... we didn't really get to see each other on Christmas andㅡ _no,_ don't worry about getting me anything butㅡ this is just a little something for you."

Nico turned it in his hand it was a black leather bracelet with tiny skulls on the band. He had no words he just stared at Percy blanky.

Percy panicked. Did he not like it?

"Uㅡuhm if you don't like it I couldㅡ" he attempted to reach for it to take it back but Nico gripped the bracelet and turned away.

"No, Iㅡuh, thanks."

"Oh! No problem." Percy clasped his hand on his shoulder and Nico felt his heart squeeze.

"I'll finish cooking dinner." He told him as he gently shook off his hand. He place the bracelet gently in his pocket and went back to cooking.

Nico had to blink away some, _no_ ㅡ he was not crying. He had a very mix of emotions spinning in his head right now and he didn't like it at all. He felt... happy, that Percy gave him a gift. But it sure as hell didn't help that kiddy emotion of his that wanted to jump up and give him a kissㅡthank you, not especially when _she_ was there.

Who was he kidding? Annabeth was a good girl for him and Percy was definitely a good guy for her and that why he knew that there, wasn't any room for him.

When they ate dinner it was relatively nice. Short conversations of catch up, Nico wanted to know more about Percy's but he didn't ask. He was supposed to stay over night and leave the next morning but after the events here he couldn't bring himself up to stay.

He decided to leave a little early, he took a sticky note to write 'sorry' and left it on the living room. Absentmindedly, he put on the bracelet Percy got him. Right now Annabeth was working in her office so he knew she wouldn't think of anything, he walked over to find Percy dozing off. He smiled he looked so peaceful. Should he dare? Nico leaned over slightly to Percy and gave him a kiss.

"Goodbye Percy, I love you." Nico whispered.


	2. Percy

**A/N:**

 **Hmmm, at this point I'm not sure what plot this is going but I may have some direction thought I need to brush up on my pjo lol**

 **Chapter status: 9.26.19. Revision addition**

 **MsHitaus_QUEEN**

* * *

Percy woke up and noticed Nico has disappeared he frantically looked for him even though he knew he wouldn't find him. Annabeth noticed the commotion downstairs and walked down the stair to see Percy with a look of desperation. She frowned and immediately looked around the apartment was it ransacked? No. It was fine.

"He's gone." Percy told her heartbroken and leaned on the wall in hurt expression.

Percy couldn't help but to worry for Nico he wanted to protect him he wanted to show him what it be like to have friends and laugh over stupid things. He wanted to give Nico a world of his somewhere where he wouldn't feel so left out. Every time he tried to get him alone it never ended well.. Nico was a escape artist. Nico didn't have to like being alone no one does...

Annabeth tried to make Percy feel better by making him blue cookies he nibbled them half hearty. Apparently Will managed to know about Nico's return, yet he came a tad to late.

"Sorry, he's gone..." Percy apologized.

Will sighed, he did have something to want to tell to him but he was scared to even mentioned it. Ok, so it maybe had something to do with a time they spent alone.. after finally, _finally_ giving himself courage to go over to Percy and Annabeth's place _he already left._ He sat down next to Percy, he leaned on his shoulder a mutual unspoken understanding crossed through them.

"It's ok, It's a very Nico thing for him to do.." Will told no one in particular, Percy hummed in agreement he offered Will a cookie.

"Cookie?" He asked. Will smiled, "Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in their apartment. After lunch Annabeth and Will went over to work in the living room, Percy escaped to his room. Will had to stay over since he and Annabeth were working on a new project building a tribute to Apollo. They were arguing over how many floors and windows the building needed.

"But its already _12 floors_!" Annabeth complained, "With 12 units do you _really_ need a window on every wall? That's impossible!"

"Yes! Because my father is the sun god the building needs to have all the sunlight it can!" Will complained.

Annabeth groaned a building with windows on every floor wouldn't be logical she sure as hell isn't making a glass building. She held him by his shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him.

"Will I can put windows to let you get _all_ the fucking sun you want, but not every goddamn wall of them understood? The building wouldn't last if we did that."

"You better listen to her now or feel her wrath." Percy called from his room.

Will snickered, "Shut the fuck up seaweed brain!" Annabeth warned it was followed by laughter.

"So.." Landmine activated! "Did you ask Percy yet?" Annabeth instantly turned into a shade of red and didn't meet his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Will?" She was pretending to be busy by drawing extra lines.

"Oh we both know what the hell i'm talking about, hell you living here together I thought you guys were already together what the hell happened?"

"We both need some time." She whispered.

"What time? You actually have each other here so what are you waiting for?"

What was Annabeth waiting for? She could ask him right now get it over with, reject or accept its so simple so what _is_ keeping her?

She remember the day Percy took her to buy Nico's gift. Percy remembered many details that she didn't knew could have existed of Nico but she also noticed something else.. the expression he had when he talked about Nico... _pull it together girl!_ She blinked the tears fighting that were fighting to come out.

"It's just not the right time.." she trailed off, looking across the room to stare at nothing.

"What about you? Got anyone special?" She smirked hitting his arm.

"I... once upon a time.." Will trailed off he was so close to spilling who it was when he realized what Annabeth was trying to do. "Hey, this isn't about me! I'm talking about you!"

Percy came in to the room to see Will and Annabeth laughing he smiled, he liked days like this he only wish they could last forever... but he knew someone was missing.. he sighed, Grover reported earlier while he was in his room that Nico was no where to be found it seemed that he fell of the face of the earth again. He wouldn't accept it if he had to go into Hades realm just to find him again he will.. what every it takes he will get him back. Percy was determined.

Annabeth noticed Percy at the door she got up to walk over to him. "What are you doing seaweed brain come over here."

Will groaned," Save me the pressure, gross!" Will snicker as he earned a slap from Annabeth.

"You know... your place always looks like something is new." Will told them while he looked around. Although the been to their place many times the couch that was on the right side of the wall is now placed on the left closer to the fire palce.

"Oh that's cuz _someone_ thinks it better to move it every season." Percy complained.

* * *

Nico was wandering in the dark of the tunnels he created when he shadowwalked it was easier to go to unknown places faster but his coordinates still sucked. He had to continue his last mission he had to track all the unknown entrances to the underworld report them back to his father to he can have better guards.

Although Nico couldn't see anything he felt more at ease to be where he's at wandering in the darkness rather then being in the light once in a while he's feel a presence of someone trying to contact him but he'd crush it out before it could spawn. He didn't need anyone to know what he was doing right now and it was better to be top secret. He all of a sudden felt a darker presence in front of him he looked up and it made out a door.

The presence gave him a bad feeling, well if he was going to protect his father he might as well open the door. Using his powers he used his senses to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. Nico was confused this was the strongest form of his power and he wasn't able to open. The magic under this door was really weak so why couldn't he open it?

 _How do you feel when you see him with her?_

Emotions of pain, regret and lonely just came so sudden as soon as he thought about Percy linking his hands with Annabeth.

Nico blink, Ok, finally understood that this was a trap door he immediately shut off his magic.

 _Too late._

The door opened bringing Nico in a bind.


	3. Prophecy

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back from the underworld I still wonder where this story is going but I think I get it though I've been gone from pjo for so long i have to brush up on facts! Anyways thanks so much for reading and i'll see u whenever!**

 **[Chapter: 9.25.19 debut]**

* * *

To be born in darkeness,

Or cry of tainted lover,

Stones are left unturned,

The door opens to your desire,

3 shall open their paths,

One will be in despair,

One will be in delighted,

Accept or deny,

Or be forever continuous dream.

Rachel woke up drenched in sweat she panted like she was the one in a nightmare. She _had_ to tell Chiron she quickly got up tripping over everything not caring of her guards she ran over to Chiron's area. She found him taking a stroll around Dionysus garden and gave him a heart attack.

"My dear, are you alright? You almost gave me a heart attack thats not good for someone my age." Chiron chucked.

After Rachel caught her breath she told him of her dream. Chiron quickly told someone to fetch Grover as they had to contact their hero's once again.


End file.
